Strawberry Cakes
by Blazing Haired Flaming Eyed
Summary: It was the rule everyone followed in the rambunctious guild of Fairy Tail. Don't mess with Erza's cake. So what happens when Natsu tries to break that rule? Read and find out! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1 - My Cake?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, Natsu would already be with Erza and Igneel would still be alive! Now, on with the first chapter of "Strawberry Cakes".**

"Natsssuuuuuuu! Get back here!" yelled the furious beauty known to all as Erza 'Titania' Scarlet. She was currently chasing a scared-shitless Natsu Dragneel. Well more like a pink blur as they sped through the busy and bustling streets of Magnolia.

"Erza I'm sorry!" yelled Natsu, clearly not wanting his balls to be chopped off by the scarlet demon.

"Sorry is not going to bring me back my strawberry cake!"

"I didn't mean to! Besides, if Elfman hadn't gotten in my way, th-" but his sentence was cut short when he suddenly bumped into something, more like someone as he came to a crashing halt.

"Sorry." said Natsu rather harshly as he was in a bit of a hurry.

The person Natsu had bumped into was none other than Mira-Jane Strauss, Fairy Tail's host barmaid and former S-Class wizard, The 'She-Demon'. She was wearing her normal attire which consisted of a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleaded skirt.

"Natsu, why are you in such a rush?" asked the beauty as she dusted herself off with her ever-present kind smile.

"Well, you see I came to the guild this morning and I was sitting at our table and she's right behind me isn't she?" said Natsu as he could literally _feel _the dark aura coming from directly behind him.

Mira-Jane just giggled as she saw the predicament Natsu was currently in. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Erza Scarlet was so distraught. Someone had messed with her precious strawberry cake, and in Fairy Tail that was the one rule you never, ever wanted to break. Don't. Mess. With Erza's. Cake. However, there was always the unlucky one that would bump into her in the guilds fights, and there were plenty of those, at least once a day. So, basically everyday someone would get mutilated. That was what all Fairy Tail wizards had to live with. Natsu included.

"**Thank you for stopping him for me Mira. You see, he and I need to have a bit of a **_**chat." **_said Erza in an all too sweet voice. Yep. He was truly and royally fucked.

Natsu gulped in fear and winced inwardly when she said 'chat.' It was so sickly sweet. He had heard that tone all too often, and it always ended up with someone getting hurt, or worse... He gulped again and turned around. Maybe it was just some passer-by that knew Mira?

However, all previous thoughts were thrown out the window when he turned around to find a beyond pissed red-head that was literally shooting laser beams from her eyes due to the intensity of her glare. Seriously, Natsu could've sworn his face was being melted away. Scary.

"Erza, I can explain..."

"**Explain AFTER you receive your punishment." **said the scarlet beauty, clearly leaving no room for arguments.

"Wait, noooooooooooooooo!" cried Natsu as he was dragged away by the scarlet haired devil. No! He was too young to die. He had so many things he still needed to do. He had to catch the biggest fish with Happy. Eat the tastiest flames! Kick Jellal's ass again (After all this time, Natsu still dislikes the guy for what he did to Erza)!

"He he, have fun you two!" giggled Mira as she waved them farewell.

"Mira-chaaaannnn! Save meeeeeee!" yelled Natsu as he frantically tried to escape Erza's vice grasp.

A prompt smack to the back of the Salamander's head and he was out cold. Mira winced at the sound of the impact. _'Poor Natsu, I hope Erza goes easy on him.'_

And Then...

Natsu groggily woke up to find that he was in his bed. _'Strange' _he thought. He stretched his arms and gave out a yawn as he stepped out of bed. The floorboards creaking underneath his step, he looked outside his window into the deep, luscious forests of Magnolia to find that it was... Dark? Crap! How long had he been out!?

"So you're finally awake huh?"

Natsu did a quick 180 to find none other than Erza Scarlet, the one person he both feared and loved standing at his doorstep.

"Uh... Hey?" Natsu didn't really know what to say. The last thing he remembered was being chased around by Erza and then getting knocked out before he was to receive his punishment. A tingle went down his spine just thinking about what that entailed. Wait. If he was unconscious all this time, Erza had free access to his body...

"Aaaggghh! What did you do to me!?" screamed Natsu as he frantically felt all around him for any scratches, bruises or marks that could have been left behind.

Erza just giggled at his silly antics. "Relax Natsu. You wouldn't wake up despite my efforts so I just carried you home and laid you in your bed. Which reminds me, you should clean your house more often! It was like trekking through the forest all over again!"

"Uh yeah... Sorry about that Erza." replied Natsu, grinning sheepishly as he scratched his hair awkwardly. "So, how did you try to wake me up?"

"You really want to know?" said Erza who was now smirking. Oh Natsu was just so fun to mess around with!

"No thanks!" he quickly started sweating bullets when she looked at him intently. He also blushed a light shade of red when she looked at him like that.

"Haha nothing to worry about Natsu! I just tried the good ol' slaps and punches!"

He just sweat-dropped when she said that last part. _Slaps and Punches!? She's crazy!_

**And that's it for Chapter 1of Strawberry cakes guys! I really hope you enjoyed! I'm still new to the whole Fan-Fiction thing so bear with me if this isn't exactly the best! R&R! :D NatsuxErza all the way!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Horror Cooking

**AN: Before I start the next chapter, I just want to thank all the reviewers and followers who are currently supporting the story! Thanks. :D Now then, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-Sama has that privilege, not me! :( **

"Well, are you hungry?"

"What?" asked a stunned Natsu. Why would she ask him that of all questions? Wait, did that mean...

"Yes, I cooked dinner Natsu. Now then, stop looking at me like I'm Zeref or something and come eat!" said Erza, making sure to glare at Natsu when she said the last part.

Natsu just blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to even face the woman of his dreams. _'Crap! Way to go Natsu! Erza goes and makes you dinner while you're knocked out and all you can do is make her feel like a __villain__ for doing it! Baka, Baka, Baka!' _

The Dragon Slayer finally looked up to see that Erza had already left his room. He wasn't surprised really. He wouldn't blame the scarlet beauty if she decided to just leave right there and then. He acted so out of hand.

So as Natsu trudged along to the door of his somewhat clean room, the floor boards creaking in annoyance, he did not expect to see his blue Exceed companion known to all as Happy fly right into his face with a face that shouted joy.

"Natsu! Hurry! Look what Erza made! It looks delicious! There's even a whole raw fish for me!"

Before Happy could fly off to claim his 'prize', Natsu grabbed one of his ears. "So you mean Erza's here? She isn't gone!?"

"Well yeah! I just got back from the job with Wendy and Carla-Chan so I'm not sure how long she's been here but she's here all right! She actually doesn't look scary for once!" and before Natsu could react, Happy flew off with nothing but fish and more fish invading the flying cat's line of thought.

_'She doesn't look scary for once eh? What exactly do you mean by that Happy?' _As these thoughts were running through the Salamander's head, he turned a corner only to stop completely in his tracks. There, in front of him was an angel, no a Goddess! No longer in her usual Heart Kreuz armor, Erza instead donned a simple white dress with a very cute strawberry cake pattern that went all around the attire. If that wasn't enough, her hair was tied into a ponytail, with also happened to be a strawberry cake hair-pin! To top it all off, she wore matching red and white sandals, giving her a very, dare he say it, _girly_ look.

"Ah Natsu! What took you so long? Come and eat, the food's going to get cold if you don't hurry!"

"Look Erza, I'm sorry about what happened just then. It's just, well..." Natsu struggled to find the right words to say to the S-Class wizard. _Oh crap! She's going to kill me for sure!'_

Erza just laughed at the Pink-haired boy. "It's quite alright Natsu! Just make sure to not let it happen again, okay?" Geez, what was he getting so worked up about? '_It was just a few slaps and punches...'_

Upon hearing her 'beautiful' laughter echo around the walls of his kitchen, the Salamander's face immediately brightened. "Yes Ma'am!" Natsu faked a salute, which only made both of them laugh even more.

"You liiiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeeeeee each other!" said Happy, barely containing his laughter.

"Shut up you damned Neko!" shouted the two in unison, both blushing furiously. He just HAD to ruin the moment didn't he!?

And then...

The dinner was great, though the food wasn't exactly what Natsu Dragneel had envisioned.

_During the dinner..._

"_Wow Erza, this looks delicious! When did you make all of this?" asked Natsu. It was like an all-you-can-eat-buffet! All of his favourite food was here, from grilled steak to ramen! Heck, there was even a few torches ready for him! _

"_I made it when you were still unconscious of course!" she said while smiling, her facial expression never faltering._

_Natsu just gawked. 'How can she say that with such a straight face!?' _

_Suddenly, someone's stomach began growling, more like two people's stomachs were. Both Erza and Natsu looked at each other, then looked away just as quickly. Erza's face was just like her hair, and Natsu wasn't faring that well either._

"_So..."_

"_Um, yeah let's just.."_

_Suddenly Natsu couldn't take it any more. "Oh screw this! I'm sorry Erza but I'm just going to go ahead and eat!" and with that the determined Dragon Slayer ran to the dining table filled with delicious food ready to eat. Of course, he sat next to where the torches were located and instantly dug in. Instead of being offended, Erza was actually quite happy. It saved her from the embarrassment of facing him at the moment and gave her the chance to pipe down the searing-hot blush that was present on her face. Her happy demeanour didn't last too long though..._

"_Ugh! What the hell!?" said Natsu as he immediately spat out what he was eating. 'This food tasted horrible!' _

_Erza's face turned to one of pure rage. "**Is there something... ****Wrong ****with my cooking, Natsu?"**_

_Natsu nearly crapped his pants right there. 'There she goes again, scaring the complete shit out of_ me!'

"_There's nothing wrong Erza! See." said Natsu as he got a spoon full of food and literally jammed it into his mouth. He had to resist the urge to puke! He weakly gave the fuming demon a thumbs up before swallowing. _

"_Good! That's what I thought! In fact, everyone who's ever tried my cooking has the exact same reaction you just had. I wonder why..." said Erza as she silently mused to herself._

_'So I'm not the first one to try her cooking!? No wonder I reacted the same way they did, I would have been too scared to react differently regardless!'_

"_Well, I'm full and knowing your big appetite I'm sure you'll easily be able to finish everything here. **Right Natsu?" **Natsu just gulped and weakly nodded. _

"_Sure thing, Erza." said Natsu. 'It looks like I've got no other choice then.' Natsu just grimaced thinking about it. 'Well, here goes..' _

_Erza wasn't a person that was easily shocked, so to see her with eyes and mouth wide open was quite a sight to see. And the reason to her surprise was in fact the pink-haired dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. In a record time of 7.89 seconds, he had managed to successfully down all of Erza's horror cooking. Out of all of Natsu's battles, even the fight with Gildarts, this was by far the most challenging and terrifying. It would forever haunt his dreams. Yep. That bad!_

"_A-a-a-all d-d-done E-e-erza..."stammered Natsu as he groggily flashed her a smile._

"_Ready for desert?" asked Erza, obviously thinking that Natsu just loved her food. Even Erza could be an idiot sometimes._

"_Um, no th-" but Natsu was cut short when Erza shoved a spoonful of cake into the Salamander's already dead mouth. _

_What Natsu didn't expect was for his taste buds to come alive in joy. Finally! Something that didn't taste dead! This was really good!_

"_Ertha, thiff tafe athathing!" _

_Erza smacked him on the back of the head. "Baka! Don't talk with your mouthful!" _

"_Right, sorry! Say Erza."_

"_Hmm,Yes Natsu?" asked Erza, obviously displeased at the pink-haired boy's manners._

"_Did you make it. The strawberry cake I mean?"_

"_Yes. Everything you're eating was prepared and cooked by me." answered Erza._

_At this Natsu just sweat dropped. 'Why is it only cakes she's good at making!" _

Present time...

Natsu patted his belly. He was full! Sure the main course wasn't exactly, appeasing, but the desert more than made up for it!

Natsu and Erza were now sitting in his living room couch, both lost in their own thoughts. Oblivious to the world around her, she did not notice Natsu staring at her longingly.

'_This is great.' _Thought Natsu. _'I could just stare at her face all night long.' _

"Is something the matter Natsu?" asked Erza.

Natsu blushed and turned away from her. "Nothing.." mumbled the embarrassed dragon slayer.

This was it. He couldn't turn away now. No one else was around. Happy went to stay with Wendy and Carla. A perfect opportunity. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Hey Erza..."

"What is it Natsu?" replied Erza.

"Erza, how do you feel about Jellal?"

**CLIFF-HANGEEEERRRR! Yeah yeah hate me all you want, I just had to end it here! :3 Natsu just popped the big question! How will Erza react!? The romance is now arriving! But, wait until next chapter! Muahahaha! Anyway thanks for reading chapter 2 of Strawberry Cakes. Please R&R. :) NatsuxErza! 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Waiting for You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, Erza and Natsu would be making out and stuff every episode! :3 **

Erza's face turned to one of pure shock when Natsu asked her about the blue haired wizard. "W-w-w-where d-d-did that c-c-come f-f-from?" By now the scarlet demon's face had been covered in a deep shade of red.

"Erza, please."

Erza just gulped and tried to steel her nerves. '_Why now? I'm not prepared for this!'_

Time passed. Seconds turned to minutes of utter silence and then the salamander just couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, I see how it is Erza..."

"Natsu, wai-"

"Erza, it's fine. I know it was a stupid question to ask." Natsu then did something that made Erza feel extremely guilty. He flashed her a fake smile, something so unnatural to see on the dragon slayer's face.

As Natsu got up to leave, Erza grabbed his hand. "I said wait..." Erza had a firm grip on his hand and showed no signs of letting go.

"You really want to know?"

Natsu just nodded and Erza released her killer grip. '_Seriously! Does she have to hold on so tightly!?" _thought Natsu. Natsu just shook his head clear of those thoughts. Now was not the time to think about the Titania's gripping methods.

"Jellal is... someone I hold very dearly in my life..." began Erza.

Natsu's facial expression was unreadable at the current moment as it was shadowed by his bangs. '_So, I really have no chance, huh?' _

"But.."

Natsu tensed.

"I am... Not in love with him. Any more at least."

Natsu raised his head so quickly it surpassed Mest's teleportation magic he used in Tenroujima island. Seriously, it would leave Minato Namikaze in awe.

"Erza..."

"Natsu, do you remember what you said to me back at the tower of heaven? After you got me out of the ether nano?"

"Of course!" How could he forget!? Those words he spoke to her on that fateful night were never to be forgotten.

_On a shore..._

_To say Erza was surprised would be an understatement. Her scarlet hair flowing behind her, forever chasing the wind, Erza was alive! And it was all thanks to Fairy Tail's No. 1 Dragon Slayer, Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel. His dragon slayer magic was incredible, and the power he reached was like none she'd ever seen before. 'Keep going like that and you'll surpass me one day' thought Erza._

"_Erza..."_

_The Fairy Queen was brought out of her musings by the hard yet kind voice of Natsu Dragneel. _

"_Natsu, th-" but was cut short by the Salamander._

"_Never!"_

_'Huh?' thought Erza in confusion. 'Why is he upset?'_

"_Never do that again! Don't ever throw away your life like that ever again, you hear me!" shouted Natsu. By now he was crying and shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Natsu..."_

"_Promise!"_

_Erza let a few tears of her own escape from her deep brown eyes. "I... I promise Natsu. You can relax now." She smiled a genuine smile after that._

_Suddenly, the effects of eating the etherion got to the dragon slayer and he began aching all over, which caused him to drop down onto his knees, the ocean lapping at his bare skin. _

"_Erza, I don't want to see you cry ever again. You're too strong for that! And if I have to climb the tallest mountain, trek the deepest forests or fight endless battles, I'll do it!" said Natsu, his resolve never faltering. "I promised Simon I would protect you, and I never go back on my word!"_

"_Natsu.."_

"_You're precious to me Erza."_

_Erza's face became jsust as red as her famous scarlet hair. 'W-w-w-what!?'_

"_As a member of Fairy Tail, as a member of Team Natsu, as my friend, as the one I love. I'll do anything to protect you."_

_Erza stopped listening when he said love. By this point she had steam coming from her ears. 'D-d-did he just s-s-s-say love?' Her mind couldn't take much more of this!_

"_Natsu, do you mean it?"_

"_Yes Erza. I meant **everything.**"_

"_I... I'm grateful. I really am. I just don't think I can return your, feelings, at the moment. I don't know when I will be able to, But I know I'll be able to return them someday."_

_Natsu's face lit up upon hearing this. 'She didn't completely reject him! Better than saying she still loves **him.' **Natsu's face turned into a scowl when he thought about Jellal. That bastard! He deserved everything he got!_

"_Don't go and act all tough and brave now that you've beaten Jellal though." said the scarlet beauty with a small smile set on her face._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm happy to hear you'd go to such lengths for me, I really am, but I'm not that weak you know!"_

"_Right... sorry Erza." said Natsu as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head._

"_Natsu.."_

"_Yeah, Erza."_

_Erza leaned forward, causing the salamander to freeze. Closing her eyes, her face drew nearer and nearer to his, causing him to blush like a wild tomato. Expecting a kiss, Natsu closed his eyes and drew in too..._

_...only to get a kiss on the cheek. Though he was slightly dissapointed he didn't get a kiss, he didn't show it. Instead he flashed her his famous toothy grin._

_Suddenly Natsu's vision became blurry and sleep was quickly getting a hold on the drowsy dragon slayer. _

"_Erza..." and then he collapsed forward, but not before getting caught in the Titania's arms._

_Looking at his calm and peaceful face, she couldn't help but smile. 'You really are something else, aren't you?' thought Erza._

_Before she herself surrendered to the clutches of sleep, she managed to say one more thing. "Natsu... Thank you so much." And then Erza Scarlet, most feared Female wizard in all of Fiore, collapsed on top of Natsu._

_They would have a lot of questions to answer the next morning._

Present time:

"I'll never forget what you said to me." said Erza, a smile appearing on her face.

"I won't either." replied Natsu.

"So you'll still wait for me? You'll still wait now that Lisanna's back? You'll still wait even though you have Lucy?"

Natsu stood up with fierce determination burning in the salamander's eyes. "Lucy is my friend and family, nothing more. Lisanna is the same! Erza, when will you realize you're the only one for me!" pleaded Natsu.

"You don't have to wait any longer Natsu."

**That's right! Another CLIIIIFFFFHHHAAAANNNGGGEEEERRRR! :D Okay, okay sorry! Last one! I'm hoping to complete the story in the next chapter so sit tight for that! :) Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 of Strawberry Cakes! Please R&R. NatsuxErza all the way! **


End file.
